Robots and Monsters
by Robert Teague
Summary: Ron is hurt, and Kim needs a partner for a mission. A call to Monster High gets her the help she needs, but will lead to a clash of technologies.
1. Mission and Monsters

**Robots and Monsters**

_A Kim Possible/Monster High crossover _

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Monster High and Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This starts a few weeks after the events of Zombie Nightmare.

Chapter One Mission and Monsters

A chime sounded from a notebook computer, indicating an incoming video call. The notebook was sitting in the lap of Ghoulia Yelps, a zombie who attended Monster High. It was Saturday morning, and she was doing her homework before meeting her friends at the Maul.

She paused her typing and hit the connect button. Immediately the visage of a pudgy fourteen year old normie with dark skin appeared in the screen.

"Ghoulia!" said Wade Load, "I just found a police report that you were arrested! Are you okay?"

"Uh huhhh..." she nodded.

"That's good; had me worried," he said, relieved. On Wade's side of the connection, Ghoulia's zombie speech was being converted to English by a translation program she had written.

"Aaannnx..." she replied. She was a little surprised the normie had asked; most wouldn't have.

"While I've got you, a mission just came up, and Kim's going to need some backup. Ron hurt his ankle at football practice, and can't walk," he said.

"Uuuhhh," was the answer.

Since Draculaura's visit to Middleton High, and Kim Possible's visit to Monster High in a fearleader exchange program, a number of students had volunteered to help her if she needed it. This would be the first time it happened.

"Dr. Drakken's Bebe robots have been caught on camera in Go City robbing banks after closing," he explained, putting a picture of the blue metallic girls on the screen. "They are fast and strong and ruthless."

Aaaahhhhhh...?" asked the zombie.

"Team Go is away right now, but what they're doing is classified," he answered. "I'm streaming you a video that will show you what I'm talking about."

The security video bore out that claim. The bank's door was slammed open, and three Bebes stepped in, looking around. Then zipped over to the vault. It took them some effort to wrench it open, then they disappeared inside for a moment. A blur passed the camera, which Wade slowed down to show each Bebe with a sack of money.

When Wade reappeared, Ghoulia nodded. "Ooohhhhaaaa?"

"They can extend their arms to about twenty feet, can stick to walls and have a hive mind. They might have some new tricks; I don't know," he told her, "They should have a central location for the control nexus, and that's where Drakken would be."

"Uuuhhhh."

"Any ideas about who would be best to help?" asked Wade.

Ghoulia thought for a few moments. "Uh huhhh..." the zombie girl answered. She typed a bit, and sent Wade a file.

The boy super genius narrowed his eyes at the data that appeared. "Robecca Steam... a robot, well over a hundred years old, built by a mad scientist... Skulltimate Roller Maze superstar, daredevil... Didn't Kim meet her there?"

"Uhh huhh..." said the pale girl, adjusting her glasses. "Ooooaahhh?"

Wade paused. "Good question! Kim is right now, but he might need some help until she gets back."

Ghoulia smiled to herself. This was an opportunity she couldn't let pass. Not only to visit a normie-only town, but meet a boy who played zombie-killing games. "Oooohhhh..."

He looked at her. "After being arrested for being a zombie on the human side of town? Do you really want to take that

chance again?"

"Uhhhh hhhuuuhhh..." she answered with a slow nod.

"All right; you make the arrangements with, uh, Robecca; I'll talk to Kim." He paused. "I'll let you know when Kim is on her way to pick her up."

The zombie shook her head. "Uhhh uhhh... Aaaooohhh."

Wade's eyes snapped to the screen holding the girl's image. After a moment, he said, "Okay, then, I'll leave it to you."

"uhhhuhhh..."

"Okay, then. I'll let her know," he gave her a skeptical look.

Ghoulia nodded, and Wade disappeared. Ghoulia saved and closed the files and programs she had open. She needed to make some calls.

Wade sat back in his chair and thought. If monsters were coming to town, he'd better head off trouble before it happened.

He made a phone call to Officer Hobble, the police liaison with Team Possible.

"Thanks for calling and letting me know, Wade," said the portly officer.

"You're welcome," was the answer, "Two monsters, a zombie and a robot, will be at Kim's shortly. The robot will be going with Kim on a mission, and the zombie staying at the Stoppables."

"I see..." said Hobble, "Are they safe for humans to be around?"

"They both attend Monster High in New Salem, so they're as safe as Draculaura was," said Wade, taking a drink of his Mega Slurpster.

"There shouldn't be a problem, then. I'll send a notice so they won't be bothered," said Hobble, finishing off a donut.

"Thank you, sir, Team Possible appreciates it," smiled Wade, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, young man." He hung up, and finished his coffee.

KP/MH KP/MH KP/MH

Kim Possible, world renowned heroine, was sitting in the living room of her best friend/partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable's home, keeping him company.

Ron's left ankle was taped up and resting on a stool, and crutches lay beside the chair. The coffee table was close to overflowing with snacks and drinks. His pet naked mole rat Rufus was curled up asleep in the remains of a pizza.

Kim laid her head against his shoulder. "It's nice to have a weekend alone together," she said.

"Yeah, KP; the 'rents went to that actuarial convention, and they took Hana with them, it's Saturday, and the only reason we would be interrupted is..."

BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP!

"Case in point!" Ron exclaimed.

The redheaded heroine sighed, and tapped the switch on her wrist Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, the Bebes are active in Go city!" he told her, "They've been caught on camera robbing banks!" he reported.

"The Bebes?" Ron looked at Wade in the small screen. "How can they be back? Their lair was blown up!"

"Two theories on that, Ron," the super genius answered, typing, "One, Drakken found enough parts to repair some, or he has rebuilt the assembly line."

"Well, whichever the case is, Ron can't help," said Kim.

"Yeah, that's why I've got backup on the way," Wade answered. "They should be at your house pretty soon. One will go with you, the other stay with him."

"Okay, that'll give me time to get ready," answered Kim, standing up.

"Who's the backup?" asked Ron.

"I called Ghoulia, and she's going to come over, and bring Robecca Steam with her," was the answer.

"Oh, wow, I get to meet some more monsters! Coolio!" he exclaimed, then after Wade signed off, he turned serious. "Wish you didn't have to go, KP," said Ron.

"Me too. I hate doing missions without you," she said. Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "See you in a bit." She headed out the door.

Ron glanced at the pizza, and saw Rufus was awake and looking at him. "Wonder what kind of monsters they are..." he said aloud, and the naked mole rat shrugged.

"You are going with them, right?" Ron asked.

Rufus looked at his human, then surveyed the coffee table. It was pretty much devoid of food at this point.

"Sure!" he said, giving a thumbs up and a grin.


	2. Impressions

**Chapter Two Impressions**

Kim had just parked the Sloth and gotten out when a familiar electrical zap, accompanied by two people. One was Ghoulia, the other Robecca. In Ghoulia's hand was Cleo's teleport statue.

"Hi, guys!" said Kim with a grin.

The zombie-girl waved and put the statue away. The two girls looked around briefly, getting their first looks at a normie neighborhood.

The mechanical girl had a dazzling smile, and wasn't afraid to use it. "Hello, Kimberly! It is quite good to see you again!"

"You too!" She looked at the monster pair. "Robecca, I'd guess you're going to be my partner, and Ghoulia will stay with Ron."

"Uh huh..." Ghoulia nodded.

"Well, come on in; I need to change first," said Kim, heading for the door.

At the front door, Kim turned and addressed her guests.

"Guys, no offense, but let me go in and tell the fam first. They are all pretty accepting, but Lala's the only monster they've met so far," she said.

Ghoulia nodded, and Robecca smiled reassuringly. "We understand, Kimberly. We'll wait here."

"Thanks. Back in a sec," she said.

The redhead found her family in the living room, watching a movie.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! You're just in time! Got the new Space Passage movie, and it's just starting!" said her father.

"Love to; can't. Got a mission," she answered, glancing at the giant TV, where the opening credits were still rolling.

"But Ron's hurt, so..." asked Jim.

"Are you going alone?" asked Tim.

"No, I've got backup. Wade made arrangements, and a couple of friends from Monster High are here. "I Wanted to tell you before they came in; make sure it was okay."

"Monsters!" exclaimed the twins in unison, movie forgotten.

"Now, Kimmie, you should know better than that," said her father, sternly, "We don't judge people in this house." He paused. "Unless they're show folk." he added in a low voice with a scowl.

"No, dear, that's just you," said Mrs. Possible with a smile.

"I know, dad, but monsters visiting humans is still a new thing, and I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry," she answered.

"Is Draculaura here?" asked Jim as they stood up.

"No, one's a robot, and the other's a zombie," she said, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"COOL!" They got ready to head for the door, but were stopped by a sharp word from their mother.

"JIM! TIM! Wait here, and keep your distance from the zombie!" she exclaimed.

Surprised, Kim looked at her mother. "Mom! What's the problem?"

"They eat brains, Kim," was the answer.

"But wouldn't that," said Tim.

"Give you more surgery to do?" said Jim.

Their mom's glare made them shrink into themselves.

"Mom, I saw Ghoulia regularly while I was at Monster High, and she ate the school's food like everybody else," said Kim.

Mrs. Possible sighed. "Sorry, Kimmie. Draculaura was nice, but a zombie... I'm not so sure."

"Bring them in, Kimmie," said her dad, "I want to meet them."

Kim left the room, and a moment later came back in, followed by her guests.

"Ghoulia, Robecca, these are my parents and brothers," said Kim.

"Nice to meet you all!" said Robecca with a smile.

"Uuuhhh..." added Ghoulia, trying to smile but without much success.

Mr. Possible, followed closely by his sons and wife, came over to them.

"So, I would guess you're a self-aware robot?" asked Dr. Possible.

"Yes, sir, my father built me a hundred and sixteen years ago," she replied.

"What kind of chips do you have?" asked Jim.

"Chips?" Robecca asked, confused. "I'm made of copper."

"No, what kind of processor?" clarified Tim.

"Oh. I have a compact form of Babbage's Analytical Engine," she replied.

The boys looked at their dad. "A kind of mechanical computer," he said.

"Steampunk!" the twins exclaimed in stereo, "COOOOL!"

Robecca gave them a strange look, but Kim interrupted before she could ask.

"Dad's a rocket scientist, Robecca."

"Ah. Jolly good!" she said, "I have some experience with rockets!"

"Really?" he asked, face lighting up. Jim and Tim mirrored the expression.

"Mom, this is Ghoulia," said Kim.

The zombie extended her hand, but Mrs. Possible made no move to take it. Her wariness was very evident.

Ghoulia pulled out her translator. "Huuuhhh?" she said, and "What's wrong?" came from the speaker.

"I'm a brain surgeon, and you're a zombie," the redheaded woman explained, tersely, "Put two and two together."

Ghoulia shook her head. "I don't eat normie brains; I prefer fast food."

The doctor gave the zombie a skeptical look.

Another moan. "I once helped save a busload of stranded normie children by carrying them to safety, and wasn't even tempted," came from the translator.

"It's true, ma'am," Robecca interjected, "Ghoulia is an exception among zombies. She's the smartest ghoul I've ever met."

"She built that translator unit and wrote the software for it herself," added Kim. She moved up beside Ghoulia and put a hand on her shoulder.

Jim and Tim came over for a better look at Ghoulia, and she nodded to them.

"Get- get away from my children!" Mrs. Possible shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.

"Mom, she's not dangerous!" said Kim.

"I would never hurt anyone!" added Ghoulia.

"Dear-" said Mr. Possible.

She looked at her husband, then at the zombie-girl, who looked sad. "I... I'm sorry, Ghoulia. I'll try to be more tolerant."

"Uuuuhhhh..." was the reply, and "Me, too." came from the speaker. Ghoulia did manage a smile this time.

"Robecca, would you come with me, please? I need to change, and get you outfitted," said Kim.

After the normie and robot left, an uneasy silence descended on the living room. Ghoulia sat on the couch, and noticed a set of equations on a tablet. She studied them for a moment, then looked at her hosts.

"Uuuhhh?" she asked, with "Aren't these thrust-to-mass equations for a chemical fuel rocket?" coming from her translator.

"Why, yes, they are!" said Mr. Possible, "I'm having a bit of trouble getting the calculated amount of energy from the fuel for the Kepler III. Thought I'd get my sons to look them over and see if I missed something."

As the zombie turned her attention back to the tablet, Jim and Tim sat down on either side of her. Their mother almost said something, but managed not to. She did not, however, take her eyes off them.

"We thought there was an error in the equations," said Jim.

"But we can't find anything wrong," added Tim.

"Mind if I try?" she asked.

"Not at all, if you think you can find the problem," said Mr. Possible.

She took a minute to go over the equations, but finally said there was nothing wrong there.

Jim reached a finger to the tablet and flipped the page. "Here's a schematic of the engine system."

Ghoulia noticed the problem almost instantly. She pointed at the spot where the ignited fuel passed through the nozzles.

"There needs to be an electromagnetic ring here," she said, "It will concentrate the thrust to the correct levels."

The scientist and his sons looked at each other, then did some calculating.

"You are absolutely right! Thank you!" said Mr. Possible, looking at her, "I've been wrestling with that for a month!"

"Glad I could help," said the zombie, modestly.

"Say, when you've finished high school, you might think about going into rocket science. We could use someone with a brain like yours at the Center!" he said.

VERY surprised, Ghoulia looked at the normie. "Would I be accepted there?"

"I don't see why not. The Center's seen stranger things," he replied. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," she replied.

Just then Kim and Robecca came back in Kim was wearing her purple and black mission ensemble. The mechanical girl didn't wear cloth, but she did accept a spare utility belt.

"Ghoulia, we need to get you over to Ron's," said Kim.

As they neared the waiting Sloth, Kim turned to Robecca.

"Did you fix the problem with your skates?" she asked. She was referring to them being clogged with sand, likely laid out by Torelei Stripe as a trap.

"The roller skates? I never got a chance to tell you, those aren't my normal ones. They were the earliest version my father built, and I found them in a closet. I was just trying them out, since it had been so long. These are my regulars." The copper girl pointed to her feet.

There was a sudden burst of steam, and she rose up several inches from the ground. Then she demonstrated her proficiency with them, twirling around the yard and doing some stunts before landing by the passenger door.

Kim applauded. "That was great! My shoes have built-in rocket skates, so we can keep together."

"Jolly good!" said Robecca, "I'm ever so excited to help you!"

"And I'm thankful for the help!" answered Kim.

"Uuuhhh..." added Ghoulia, climbing in the back seat.

A minute later the pink car left Kim's house, and headed for Ron's.


	3. The Zombie and the Zombie Master

**Chapter Three The Zombie and the Zombie Master**

A minute later they pulled into the Stoppable driveway.

"Here we are," said Kim, turning off the motor.

"Very nice," commented Robecca.

"Uhh huhhh..." agreed Ghoulia. "Uuuhhhh..."

"Sorry?" asked Kim as she got out of the car, "I forgot to turn on my translation program."

"She said she thought the garden gnome was cute," supplied the robot girl.

Kim looked, and saw one of the sources of Ron's fear on a shelf at the back of the garage. It did look kinda menacing in the shadows.

Inside, Kim found Ron and Rufus in the same places she had left them.

"Hi, KP!" said the blond boy with a grin.

"Hello!" added the naked mole rat with a wave.

"Ron, Rufus, this is Robecca and Ghoulia," said Kim, gesturing to the monsters, "Robecca will be going with me, and Ghoulia will stay with you."

"Very nice to meet you!" said Robecca, the robot's disarming grin bright.

"Uhh huhhh..." added Ghoulia with a nod. She sat down on the couch and put her backpack beside her.

"You too. I appreciate you taking the time to be here," said Ron with his goofy grin. Then he turned to his girlfriend.

"Kimila, you'd better go before the Bebes do something else."

"Right," she agreed.

"Before we go, could I get a couple of glasses of water? My boiler is running a bit low," said Robecca.

"Sure! This way," answered the redhead, and led the way into the kitchen.

"So, what kind of monster are you?" Ron asked Ghoulia, "Another vampire?"

In the kitchen Kim got a glass for Robecca and filled it with hot tap water as requested. She knew the Stoppable's kitchen as well as she knew her own.

After downing two and a half glasses, the robot girl paused and her eyes unfocused for a moment. "That's it; I'm full." She poured out the rest and put down the glass.

Just then a scream of fear came from the living room, followed by a loud clatter as something fell. Robot and normie looked at each other for a moment, then ran back to where they had left the others.

Ghoulia was still sitting on the couch, but her head was in her hands and she was moaning. Ron had scrambled out of his chair, knocking over his crutches and the side table, and was backed into a corner by the wall and a bookcase. Rufus was nowhere to be seen.

"RON! What-" said Kim.

Her partner pointed at Ghoulia, hand shaking. His face showed terror. "K- kkkiiimmmm! Z- zombie! Zombie! There's a zombie in the house! Get it away! Get it away!"

"Ron..." she said, exasperated.

"It's gonna eat our brains and turn us into zombies! Do something!" he shouted.

She squatted down by him. "Ron, it's okay..."

"It's NOT okay! That's a zombie!"

Robecca was trying to comfort Ghoulia. "I say, she is NOT going to eat your brains!"

"Easy for you to say! You're a robot! You don't HAVE a brain!" he answered, eyes wide.

Robecca rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her friend, who leaned into her shoulder.

"Ron, calm down! She's not going to hurt you!" said Kim, "We walked to class together, ate lunch together, and went to the mall in Salem together! She isn't going to hurt anybody!"

"And you've hurt her feelings," added Robecca.

Ron paused in his panic. "Zombies have feelings?"

"Yes, Ron, zombies have feelings," said Kim, "Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Yes, trying to get away from the brain-eating zombie!"

Kim gave a sigh of exasperation. "No, you're being prejudiced."

Her boyfriend stopped staring at Ghoulia and looked at Kim. "I'm doing what?"

"You're assuming how she's going to act by what kind of monster she is, not what she actually does," Kim explained, "You didn't assume Robecca was going to act like the Bebes. You didn't assume Draculaura was going to drink your blood. Why would you assume Ghoulia is going to eat your brain?"

"She- uh... my... ahhh..." he said, confused.

"Has she attacked either of us?" asked Kim.

"Well... no... but she will! Only a matter of time, KP!" he said.

Ghoulia suddenly stood up and shambled over to Ron and Kim, an angry expression on her face.

"KP... she's coming over here!" He tried to move farther into the corner, but couldn't.

The zombie's hand moved out and slapped Ron on the cheek. Because she could only move slowly, it was hardly more than a tap. Then she went back to the couch and sat down.

The blond normie sat and stared, completely shocked. He raised a hand to his face, mouth open.

"You really hurt her feelings, Ron," said Kim, quietly.

Kim stood up from her squat and brought his crutches over to him, then went over to help Robecca comfort Ghoulia.

He watched them speak to her in low voices, giving her a hug or a rub on the arm. The zombie continued to sit with her head down, shaking it from time to time.

Then it struck him. Kim was right. He was being an idiot. The zombie hadn't done anything but be friendly and be here to help him. He grabbed the crutches and got to his feet.

Kim saw him coming, and gave Ghoulia a wink out of his sight.

"Ghoulia, I'm really sorry," said Ron.

The zombie looked up at him. "Uuhhhh...?"

"Kim's right," he said, turning a bit red, "I play a game called Zombie Mayhem, and I just assumed you would act like them. It was really stupid of me. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes blinking one at a time. Finally she put out a hand. "Aaahhh."

With a moment's hesitation Ron took it and shook it. "Thanks for not holding it against me."

"Uhhh huhhh," answered the zombie.

AS Ron moved to sit down, Kim looked at Robecca. "Well, if the drama is over, we need to go. Where's Rufus?"

"RUFUS!" called Ron, and an answering chitter came from the top of the stairs.

"Kim's leaving, didn't you want to go with her?" he asked, craning his head around to see his pink buddy.

"Uh uh," Rufus shook his head. The metal girl was one thing, but the other one had the smell of death on her, and he wasn't going anywhere near her. He wished Ron would get away from her too.

"Okay, then, we're gone, then," said Kim, "Be back as soon as we can."

"Good luck, both of you; kick those Bebe's cans!" said Ron.

"Uhhhh..." added Ghoulia.

KP/MH KP/MH KP/MH

Kim's SL Roth, affectionately known as the Sloth, flew toward Go City. Robecca watched out the window as the landscape passed. She had never been flying in an aircraft before.

"We'll be there in about a half-hour," said Kim.

After a moment's silence, Robecca said, "Kimberly, I'm very honored to have been asked to help you on this mission."

"It's no big; I've faced the Bebes before," she answered, "They're strong, fast, and ruthless, but being robots they have their limitations, and that can be used against them." She glanced at her copper companion. "Ah... no offense."

"None taken," nodded the other with a smile, "I have my limitations as well."

"Such as...?" asked Kim.

"It's a bit embarrassing, but my internal clock runs slow. I'm almost always late for an appointment, no matter how many other alarms I set," she explained.

"I see. Maybe Wade could fix it for you," offered Kim.

"Thank you, but the only person I would trust to do so correctly is my father, and he's been missing for a long time. It's annoying, but I'll wait till I see him again."

"Okay, then, we'll just work around it, if we need to," said Kim, and turned her attention back to flying.


	4. Bebes Under Foot

**Chapter Four BeBes Under Foot**

Landing the Sloth on the outskirts of Go City, Kim followed the GPS map to the police station that was the base for investigating the Bebe's crimes.

"Kim Possible! Great to see you!" said Captain Gordon as they stepped inside the building.

"You too, sir!" said Kim with a smile, "This is Robecca Steam, who will be helping me with this case," she added, gesturing toward the copper girl.

She smiled and started to say hello, but never got the chance.

"I see... use a robot to catch a robot, eh? Pretty smart!" he said after glancing her way.

Robecca's smile faded rapidly. "Actually, constable, I am classified as a monster."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her.

"I was built over a hundred years ago as the very first self-aware mechanical girl. As 'robots' did not exist at the time, I was placed in the 'monster' category. That has never changed," she explained. "And my father was a mad scientist."

After a moment Gordon smiled. "Actually, Miss, I don't care if you classify yourself as a Little Green Man From Mars, as long as you can help stop these robberies."

"She nodded. "I shall do my best, sir!"

"Um... right. Anyway, what's the sitch?" said Kim, diverting attention from Robecca.

"Those blue robots have hit four banks, taking a large amount of money each time," he answered, "They don't bother with the tellers; they go for the vault and tear up drawers until they find what they want. The only time anyone's been hurt is if they try to interfere. And even then the robots use minimum force."

"That's good news, anyway," said Kim. She turned a city map on his desk around to face her. It had the locations of the four banks marked, as well as every other bank in the area. The banks targeted were within five blocks of each other. A note by each one was the date and time of the robbery, as well as the amount taken.

"Hmmm... maybe Wade can help," said Kim.

A copper arm moved past her to point at a bank. "Logically this one should be next," said Robecca.

Gordon and Kim looked at the girl.

"How do you figure?" asked Gordon, curiously.

"They were not randomly selected," she answered, "Based on the dates, note the trail is moving in a northerly direction, toward the lake." She moved her finger along for emphasis. "And between the banks and the lake is a warehouse district and docks. I think their headquarters is there, and they went to the farthest one first. As soon as they have the amount they want, the robberies will stop."

She looked at Gordon. "The fact the trail is obvious makes it likely to be a trap."

He was duly impressed. "That makes a lot of sense. But what would robots do with money?"

"I doubt it's for themselves," said Kim, "Dr. Drakken built them originally, so he might be buying equipment to set up an assembly line to make more. And Drakken being involved means Shego being involved."

"And Team Go isn't available," Gordon injected.

"I've beaten the Bebes twice before and Drakken is no big," said Kim, "They're strong and fast and have some other tricks, but they are also very single-minded and tend to overlook details not related to the current plan."

A beat cop came over to them. "Captain, an alarm just came in. The Go City Fifth National Bank is being robbed by those robots."

The Captain, the Heroine, and the copper girl looked at the map. The bank Robecca had pointed out as probably being the next target had been correct. His estimation of her went up several notches.

"Perfect timing! C'mon, Robecca, let's go check it out!" said Kim.

"Miss Possible, we'll hang back until you need us," called Gordon.

"Thanks!" the redhead answered over her shoulder as they headed for the Sloth.

KP/MH KP/MH KP/MH

A minute later they arrived on the scene just as the Bebes emerged from the bank. Two were sharing the load of a concrete wall fitted with metal drawers they had ripped out of the vault. The third, in front, was carrying a fairly large metal box.

"Hold it, Bebes!" called Kim as she got out of the car.

The blue robot group froze and looked in her direction.

"Confrontation," said one.

"Identify intruders," said the second.

"Kim Possible," added the third, "Threat: moderate."

"Well, at least that's an upgrade from 'totally less than minimal'," the heroine muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Threat level was re-assessed after your past defeats of Bebe," the leader explained, putting down the box. The other two set their burden down as well.

Robecca had been struggling with her seat belt, and finally got it to open. She stepped out of the Roth, staring at her 'sisters' whose technology was a hundred years more advanced than her own.

"Question," said Bebe, "Current companion not in database. Where is loser sidekick?"

"Still have a bit of Bonnie in your programming, huh?" said Kim, closing the car door and walking toward them.

"Affirmative," answered one, "Bebes assimilated useful traits from Queen Bonnie before her removal from hive mind."

"JUST what I needed..." said Kim.

"Current companion appears to be obsolete mechanical version of Bebe. Threat: none." commented another.

"Really?" shot back Robecca, "I'd like to see how well YOU do in a game of Skulltimate Roller Maze."

"Issued challenge irrelevant," said the first Bebe, "Assignment must be completed. Action: kill Kim Possible!"

All three extended their arms toward Kim, who did a backflip out of the way, then ran back and grabbed the appendages. She quickly wrapped them around a light pole and took a metal zip tie from her utility belt. She put it around the wrists and pulled it tight. The Bebes stood and allowed her to do it.

"C'mon, Robecca, let's take them out instead!" she called to the monster girl.

"Gladly, Kimberly!" answered Robecca, "These girls give robots a bad name!"

"Your evaluation is faulty," commented Bebe, "Bebes are perfect!" One of the trapped arms extended a bit farther, then the hand turned and clipped the zip tie. All three retracted their arms.

Kim and Robecca ran toward them, but two of the Bebes suddenly vibrated, accelerating to super speed, while the other kept guard over their ill-gotten gains.

One appeared in front of Kim, wrapping its arms around her and trapping her arms. "Goodbye, Kim Possible," it said, and did a quick spin, releasing the redhead and throwing her straight up into the air over Go City.

At the same time the other grabbed Robecca by the shoulders and pushed her back into a brick wall and held her there. After a moment's scan, it spoke. "You are... ancestor... to Bebe, so you will be spared. But do not interfere again."

Then all three Bebes were gone, and their burdens with them.

Robecca watched them go for a moment, then looked up to see Kim tumbling as she sailed upward. "Kimberly!" the copper girl exclaimed.

Kim extended her arms and legs to put up resistance and stop the tumbling. It was dizzying, after all. At the apex of her trajectory she turned over to face the ground. She estimated her height and quickly calculated she had five or six seconds to decide what to do and do it.

"Wow, she threw me pretty high... but it isn't the fall that kills you," she thought, "It's the sudden stop at the end. Ugh. Bad joke, and morbid to boot." Listing her options, she had three possibilities:

A. Rocket skates. A bit tricky to control when already off the ground. She could drive herself into the pavement.

B. Grappling gun. All the buildings around where she was falling were two stories tall at best. It would be very difficult to time firing the grapple, and she would have only one shot at it (pun semi-intended).

C. Try to glide to the lake. The problem there was no wind today, and in a city known for its year-round high winds, this was bad timing. Nor did she have her winged flight suit or rocket pack.

She decided to try Option A. To that end she hit a button on the back edge of her left glove. Nothing happened. She tapped it three more times and even tapped the shoes together before deciding that option was out.

She grabbed for the grappler in its holster to find it missing. The snap was open, so it's possible the Bebe had removed it before throwing her. She had probably disabled her skates, as well.

"Great," she muttered, while watching the ground get closer, "No time to record a good-bye message, and the Kimmunicator probably wouldn't survive impact anyway." She sighed. "Goodbye everybody."


	5. Questions and Answers

**Chapter Five Questions and Answers**

Movement caught her eye, and she looked over to see Robecca skating on a cloud of steam toward a concrete ramp by a loading dock. What was she doing?

The copper girl pumped her legs harder and shot up the ramp. Just as she reached the top there was a sudden burst of steam and she was flying toward Kim. Small rockets on the sides of her boots fired up and added some velocity and height.

At less than thirty feet from the ground they met and Robecca wrapped her arms around Kim's waist tightly. Their trajectory changed and they fell toward the street while Robecca used the rockets and steam skates to slow down. They landed with a fair bounce, but safely. Robecca put Kim down on her feet and let go, but kept a hand on her arm to steady her. She powered down the boots and wisps of steam evaporated around them.

"Are you okay, Kimberly?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," she nodded, bending over and taking a deep breath, "Give me a minute; you kinda knocked the wind out of me."

"Oh, sorry," the robot replied.

"S'okay," said Kim with a wave, and gasped out "Better than having everything knocked out of me."

Robecca grinned at that. "That happened to me once, so I know what it's like."

Kim stood up. "Really? What-"

A loud BANG! interrupted Kim's question, and she and Robecca looked in that direction. A chunk of concrete, brick, and steel had landed near the Sloth and the impact shattered it into thousands of dangerous pieces.

Robecca grabbed the normie girl and dived for the edge of a building. Some shards of the projectile bounced off the copper girl, but no real damage was done.

"Thanks, Ro," said Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think your vehicle is okay?"

"It should be. After the Tweebs put in the hardened armor, it would take more than that to damage it," answered the redhead. "C'mon, let's go before the Bebe's aim gets better."

They ran for the car, and Kim quickly had it in gear, moving away from another multi-ton missile that landed even closer.

Seeing the sneak attack had failed, the blond robots vibrated up to super speed and were gone.

Kim punched the connect button on the dashboard Kimmunicator. "Wade? Can you get a lock on those Bebes?"

In the screen, the pudgy boy was typing furiously. "Yeah, I'm trying, but each one is taking a different route. I do think they are converging on the same location, though. Hard to say."

"I slipped one of these on the Bebe that grabbed me. Think it will help?" asked Robecca. In her hand was a small tracker.

Kim and Wade grinned. "Perfect!" "Well done!"

If the robot girl could have blushed, she would have. "I remembered them from when you explained the equipment belt I borrowed."

Wade typed some more. "Got a solid lock on the tracker! When they stop somewhere, I'll know."

Kim pulled over and put the Sloth in park, letting it idle. "Okay, we'll stand by here until they get wherever."

"Let you know," said Wade, and the screen darkened.

The redhead examined her left glove and saw that wires had been pulled out under the button, rendering her rocket skates useless. The Bebe must have done it. Thankfully she had a friend and sidekick who could handle it.

Robecca held out her hand, which held Kim's grappler gun. "Oh, I found this, as well. Thought you might like it back."

"Thank you, again, Ro," said Kim, taking it and returning it to its place.

Kim let her head fall back against the rest and gave out a sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to need a bit of polishing and some dents removed," was the answer. "And a minor repair."

Kim looked over to see Robecca inspecting her legs where the concrete shards had hit them. There were some scratches showing the raw untarnished copper underneath, some dents, and one popped rivet near her left knee.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kim.

The robot girl glanced at the living one and smiled to herself. 'A normie showing concern for a monster. How unusual. But from what I gather, that's Kim Possible for you.'

"No," she said aloud, "I'm too primitive to have pain receptors. All I can tell is that something is wrong here." She pointed at the damage. "I do not believe it will impair my movement to any noticeable degree, so don't worry."

"Okay, then, Ro. You know yourself better than I do. But don't hesitate telling me if something does happen," warns Kim.

"I am here to help you, Kimberly, so don't worry," is the answer.

"So tell me, if your clock is slow, how did you manage to time grabbing me so well?" Kim asked.

"It was a matter of calculating the right speeds and trajectory. What time it was did not enter the equation," was the response. "I do the same thing during SKRM games."

A minute later Wade called back. "Kim, I've got them. They are in this warehouse." The boy's visage disappeared and a street map took its place, with a warehouse a block from the lake marked with an X.

"Got it! Thanks, Wade..."

"I know, I know, I rock! Good luck Kim!" his voice ended with a click while the map remained.

"You ready?" Kim asked her temporary sidekick.

"There is a spigot over there. Let me top off my boiler before we go," said Robecca. She got out of the car and proceeded to fill up.

Watching her made Kim thirsty, so she reached into the seat behind her and pulled out a bottled water. Just as she got the top off, Robecca got back in.

"I do have these, but you left before I could tell you," said Kim, holding up the bottle.

Robecca shook her head. "It's fine. That's chilled water, and it takes less energy to heat up lukewarm. Besides, I needed more than one bottle."

With both heroines refreshed, the Sloth was put into gear and headed toward the Bebe's hideout.

KP/MH KP/MH KP/MH

Back at Ron's house the sitch was decidedly tense. Even though Ghoulia had forgiven him for prejudging her, he was still very nervous. Rufus was still at the top of the stairs and was not coming down for anything.

The blond sidekick was pretending to watch TV, but actually was watching every move Ghoulia made. She was sitting with her laptop open, typing away. Sometimes she would stop and look up something, then go back to typing.

Finally she spoke without looking away from the screen. "Uhhhh?"

Her translator, sitting on the coffee table, did its job. "Did you need something?"

"N- need something?" forced its way from Ron's suddenly frozen mind.

"You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes," said the zombie, "And as flattering as it is, I already have a boyfriend."

Ron turned red. "S- sorry... Wait. You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name's Slo-Moe." Ghoulia put down her laptop. "How about a soft drink?"

"Sure... if it's not too much trouble..." Ron tried not to cringe as Ghoulia shambled by, but did anyway.

A minute later she held a can of Blue Bingo Pop toward him. It took a minute for Ron to work up the courage to take it, but she was patient and pretended not to notice his hand trembling.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Ghoulia with a quirk of her lips.

Ron looked at the can, and then his guest. "I'm really sorry, Ghoulia. Kim and I have seen all kinds of crazy things, and monsters shouldn't be any different. I'll do my best to stop being afraid of you."

"I hope so. There's a huge difference between a game zombie and a real one," she nodded.

"Yeah, I see that now," he replied, opening his drink.

Ghoulia paused a moment, thinking. What she was planning was risky, but this was Kim Possible's partner and boyfriend. If she could win him over, as scared as he is, it might mean less trouble for monsters in the future.

"Ron..." she moaned, taking his attention from the TV. "Listen to me."

"Uh, okay..."

"I'll tell you something about zombies," she said, "My kind was originally created by humans as slaves, and though it's been a long time since then, obedience is still ingrained in us. Since you are a human, I have to obey any order you give me." It wasn't _quite_ true, but close enough. She did have a choice, but the impulse to obey was strong.

"ANY order?"

"Well, anything I can actually do," she clarified. "Don't ask me to run a four-minute mile."

"You're really trusting me with knowing that?" he asked.

"Yes. Trust has to start somewhere," she moaned, "And I think you are worthy of it."

"How about doing my homework?" he asked after a moment's thought.

"Yes, I will do your homework," Ghoulia nodded, "But do you really think I should? What would Kim say about it?"

Ron's expressive face went through several emotions, and settled on 'discouraged'. "Yeah, you're right. Never mind."

Ron started paying attention to the TV, and Ghoulia went back to her research, smiling to herself.


	6. Past vs Future

**Chapter Six Past vs. Future**

The sloth rolled to a stop a block from the indicated warehouse. It was dark and boarded up in the front, where the offices had been, and the blue-painted metal building stood three stories tall. Behind it was a rusted crane just slightly taller. The area seemed deserted, at least of humans. There were no obvious signs of the Bebes, either.

"Why park so far away?" asked Robecca as they got out of the car.

"Keep her out of the way," answered Kim, patting the hood, "But I can call if I need her."

As they walked slowly toward the building, Kim had her wrist Kimmunicator on sensor mode. With a burst of steam, Robecca rose an inch from the ground so her metal boots would not make noise.

"I'm not picking up anything. Let's go!" said Kim in a whisper.

She ran, and Robecca skated, across the open area to the warehouse door. It proved to be unlocked. Going inside they followed the sound of machinery to the back and into the warehouse itself.

An assembly line similar to the one Kim and Rufus had destroyed on the Bebe's island had been set up, and was apparently undergoing some repairs. One of the robot girls had a panel open, and was examining some wires.

"If you see a woman with green skin and a green and black outfit, with glowing hands, leave her to me," whispered Kim.

"As you like..." gulped Robecca.

"Her boss should be wearing a blue lab coat. He's not dangerous when it comes to fighting, though," she added.

"All right, I'll concentrate on him," nodded the copper girl.

They slipped in the door and hid behind some crates.

"Do you see either of them?" whispered Kim.

"No, I don't see anyone..." answered Robecca.

"You are captured, Kim Possible!" said a Bebe's voice behind her, and the robot's hands gripped her upper arms in a tight hold that hurt. It lifted her off the ground and Kim struggled.

"You are captured as well..." said the second Bebe, then paused. "Query: what is your designation?" She grabbed Robecca.

"My name is Robecca Steam!" said the copper girl, trying to struggle.

"Data added to file," both Bebes echoed, then forced the intruders to the center of the room.

"Zzzo, Kim Pozzible, iz it?" said a female voice from the shadows. "Vre meet again!" And the person stepped into the light.

"Electronique!" gasped Kim.

"In ze electrically-charged flesh!" The woman cackled.

"Where's Drakken?" asked Kim, glaring at the Team Go foe.

"Drakken? Und vy vould he be here?" the electrical-themed woman paused, tilting her head a bit.

"He invented the Bebes," answered Kim. The Bebe holding her had wrapped an arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her from the floor again.

"Oh, I did not know zat." Electronique grinned. "Nize to know zomezing he built workzz."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, his track record isn't exactly the best. So what's going on?"

"To explain, I found ze remainzz of several Bebes in ze Middleton junkyard, and repaired zhem," said Electronique, "And zen brought them to Go City, where I am building an azzembly line to make more. Vrith their abilitiezz, I vill conquer thiz zity und destroy Team Go!" She paused, looking at Kim. "Zo, vy are you here? I vas expecting Team Go, not you."

"You can't always get what you want, Electronique!" said Kim, struggling.

"That's right, we will stop you!" added Robecca, drawing the villainesses attention for the first time.

"Are you... a vrobot?" Electronique asked her, plainly puzzled.

"No, I'm a monster," Robecca replied, in no mood to humor the bad gal.

Electronique raised an eyebrow above her goggled eyes. "Vell, vatever... you will zztill make a good addition to my army."

With that, she pulled out a small square of dark material that Kim was familiar with. "Robecca, that's a control chip!" she gasped. "It will make you obey her!"

Robecca didn't reply, just glared at Electronique as she approached, chip in hand. "You will zzee thingzz differently very zzhortly." She placed the chip on the copper girl's forehead.

Robecca went stiff for a moment, then relaxed completely, eyes closed.

Kim could only watch, helplessly.

"Put her down," the villainess directed the Bebe, "It vill take a vew minutezz for her to abzzorb the new programming."

The Bebe did so carefully, leaving her resting against a nearby wooden crate.

"Und now, vat to do vith you, Kim Pozzible..." said Electronique, turning back to the human heroine.

"Why don't you just surrender now? Save yourself a lot of trouble," said Kim.

Electronique laughed long and hard. "Und juzzt vhat vere you going to do? I hold all the cardz here!"

"We'll see..." growled Kim.

Just then Robecca's eyes opened, and there were some mechanical sounds as some internal parts re-engaged. She stood up, attention focused on Electronique, the chip on her forehead glowing a soft red.

"Velcome to ze evil zide of ze fenzz," she said, grinning, "Are you ready to obey me?"

"I am," nodded Robecca. She walked over to stand with the three Bebes before their mistress. The one holding Kim stood there as well, holding her off the floor as though her weight was nothing.

Electronique looked up at Kim. "You know, you have a vreputation for lazzt-minute ezzcapes. But not thizz time!" There was a rising hum as her personal generator idled up. "I'm juzzt going to zap you to oblivion, onze and for all!"

Kim struggled as blue bolts of lightning flashed around Electronique. She got ready to aim it at the heroine.

"Hold her ztill!" she ordered, and raised her hands for the killing strike.

Suddenly there was a loud WHISSSHHH! and white steam enveloped the Bebes and their mistress just as the deadly lightning was released. The electricity followed the path of least resistance, which was in the fog, hitting the Bebes and blowing large holes in them. They fell over, ruined. The one holding Kim released her, and she rolled away from the danger before the electricity could reach her.

"Vhat izz thizzz?" Electronique shouted, unable to see. She waved her arms around, trying to get rid of the obscuring substance.

"Don't you know steam when you see it?" asked Robecca, skating forward and body slamming the villainess into a crate, which broke open and trapped her half inside it.

The steam cleared and Electronique saw her Bebes blown to pieces, while Kim Possible and this other robot stood unharmed.

"My SKRM training came in handy!" grinned Robecca.

"Yeah, I see," nodded Kim, "Great job!"

"How izz thizz pozzible? You zhould be under my control!" Electronique said, struggling. But she was wedged too tightly to get out very quickly.

Robecca reached up and took off the chip. "Very simple. Almost as simple as me." She tossed away the chip and gave her dazzling smile. "I don't have any electronics in me. I'm purely mechanical."

"So your chip couldn't possibly work on her," Kim added. She looked at her temporary partner. "That's why I wasn't worried about you; I already knew that."

"Vrait a zzecond..." the villainess said, giving up the struggle, "If you are mechanical, vhat powers you?"

With a burst of steam from her boots, Robecca lifted off the ground and did a pirouette. "Steam!"

"I am going to..." growled Electronique, as her generator powered up.

But Robecca flew over her, wetting her down with steam again.

"I wouldn't," grinned Kim.

The villainess gave up the attempt to free herself. "Vun more quezztion, zen... Vry were you not destroyed vith ze Bebes?"

"Ah. My casing is copper, and I don' t have anything internally that would be affected." Robecca replied, "I just channeled it into the floor like a lightning rod."

Electronique groaned and shook her head, just as the police rushed in.

KP/MH KP/MH KP/MH

The front door of the Stoppable residence opened, and Kim and Robecca came in. "We're back!" Kim called.

"Kimbo! Wade filled us in," said Ron, sitting up.

"How is everything?" Robecca asked Ghoulia.

"Uuuhhh..." said the zombie girl.

"Jolly good!" nodded the robot girl.

"We stopped off on the way to get something to celebrate with," said Kim, pulling out some Bueno Nacho bags.

Rufus scampered down the stairs and on to Ron's shoulder. "Cheese!"

And so, Robecca watched as Ron, Kim, and Ghoulia ate Mexican food. In front of her was a glass of water, which is all she would accept. They talked and gave details of what had gone on, and once more friendships were formed.

As Kim, Ron, and Rufus stood on the porch and watched, Ghoulia brought out Cleo's statue, and with a last wave goodbye, the monsters vanished.

"Well, Ron, what do you think of zombies now?" asked Kim, following him back inside.

"Pretty cool, KP," he answered.

"Really?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Sure!" he said, sitting down, "Any zombie that likes Bueno Nacho can't be ALL bad!"

Kim just grinned and shook her head.

The End


End file.
